Duty to the heart
by sailor saphirepearl
Summary: Artemis gives mina a locket and she remembers her lost love kunzite, long struggle to win back something lost when something tragic happens, please r&r ps the story plot has changed so bare with me
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Well like every body else I don't own sailor moon (some one warned me that I better put that in wink wink) well that's all I gotta say except please read and review

* * *

She turned around to walk away, but he grabbed her delicate wrist and turned her back to his body,

Her topaz dress glittered in the sparkling moonlight. He embraced her, but she could not look at him, her heart was filled with to much sadness because of his departure. He lifted her head up gently so she was gazing at him. Her crystallized tears ran down her beautiful, elegant face he smiled and brushed some of her golden fair-haired hair out of her face.

"Please, please I beg of you don't" she whispered in a grievance tone as she threw her delicate arms around his large muscular body.

A single tear escaped his eye; the reality that he had to depart his beloved to face an enemy that most people even his beloved soldiers could not escape. An evil so great it had devoured Venus, her home planet , Mars, His comrades beloved and Jupiter the home of the beloved of his other comrade.

He lifted her head softly to his face and kissed her passionately on the lips as a good bye but they both hoped with all their hearts that it would not be the final.

He walked a short distance and she followed, he picked a rose as perfect and as delicate as she, and placed it in her long golden hair. "I promise we will be together again and we will get married" he spoke each word piecing his very heart because he knew this was a promise he could not keep.

Nevertheless, he had to keep his loves spirits up otherwise he knew she would not fight, love being her element he knew that very thing would overwhelm her. She had a slight tendency to act impulsive; the whole royal court knew that so they all kept a close eye on her.

Suddenly they heard a large thump, the very earth trembled beneath them "its time" he spoke "Metalia's here" he said while he clutched her hands with his large rough hands.

"VENUS POWER MAKE UP" she shouted and in an instant, a light surrounded her, stars glittered around her and when they had finally disappeared she was in a sailor costume. There was a blue watercress bow that had a orange heart in the center, an orange skirt drifted across her waist to define her long slender legs, upon her feet were two high heeled orange, topaz encrusted shoes weaved half way up her leg. They both ran to the royal pearl palace, threw the large arc doorways, which led them inside. A large chandelier made out of the finest diamonds hung above them suddenly they heard three voices yell "Venus kunzite over here" appearing in front of them were three women about 17 years old each dressed in the same sailor suit as she was but each with different colors "mercury, mars and Jupiter where is the princess" Venus said in clear distraught. "We located her life force in the royal gardens" mercury said while holding her super computer that held her sign on it.

"I must find my prince," kunzite spoke while turning around to run out the door.

"WAIT" mercury cried out "we found enymions life force with serenity's.

"Lets go" Venus spoke while turning around to go to the royal gardens,

"Right" they all spoke while running after Venus, she being the leader of the group was in charge of keeping them all in line.

They ran out the large door but what they saw devastated their very hearts, ruins everywhere surrounded them, soldiers attacking innocent bystanders and Queen Selenity fighting them off. Venus ran to the royal gardens, they were her sole bodyguards from now until the end of time. They saw Metalia in front of Endymion trying to win him over to her side, the dark side. She had a chance to grab selenity and get her to safety when suddenly from out of nowhere a vortex appeared and began to suck selenity and kunzite into the void of nothingness. She could save one but which one she had a duty to her heart but also a duty to her kingdom. She looked into his eyes as much as she loved him they both knew what she had to do

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN" she shouted,

The chain flew as determined as her willpower, she yelled "selenity grab on." She and the other scouts pulled on the chain until Selenity was back on the ground. Being quenched of its hunger for human life force it closed, Venus broke down in tears she had to choose, but had she made the right choice? Missing out on a lifetime of love and happiness just to grant someone else the chance. it seemed she had made the right choice but would he ever forgive her she thought to herself. Then she remembered those eyes, they encouraged her to pick the right one to save the princess. He had sacrificed himself so that the universe could live happy and free.

The scouts gathered all around her and tried to comfort her but they couldn't they needed to protect the kingdom with their powers because they were the only ones who possessed such gifts. Nevertheless, Queen Selenity saw them and knew they were getting tired and weak. Not wanting to lose her daughter and the girls she had come to love she used the silver imperium crystal and the last ounce of strength she rid the moon of these villainous creatures and transported her cherished daughter and the royal court one thousand years into the future.

_This was the final time Princess Venus/ Mina had seen her beloved KUNZITE…._


	2. heart locket

Please people r&r you are crushing my self esteem!

bees aaarrrgggghh runs around ecstatically finds bug spray mwhahaha die bees die

Ok random moment there. Well here is my chapter drum roll please

* * *

Chapter two: 

Mina stared out of her window, the moon and stars engulfed her face, her silk pajamas

sparkling in the moonlight. She looked carefully into the skies and could actually see

Venus her home planet she started to sigh, she wish she could have remembered the

times she had there but now it was all but a blur of memories.

She could not sleep again, it wasn't because she disobeyed her mother again and snuck

a piece of chocolate or coke, which she had been doing lately, she could just picture

her mother lecturing her in her own mind. She shuddered, scary she thought to herself.

She couldn't sleep because she had been having a dream, more of a nightmare in her

eyes. She was kissing kunzite, KUNZITE her arch nemesis and she was kissing him.

She was so frustrated and riled up she had a right mind to shove her foot up his 'where

the sun don't shine'. She growled out of utter frustration, she walked up to one of her

walls in her bedroom and punched it tears poured down her face, she was so upset for

two reasons, one, she didn't understand the dream and two, she felt like she was

betraying her dearest friends the scouts. When artemis walked into her room "what's

wrong" artemis questioned while cocking an eyebrow. "Me kissing kunzite is what the

heck is wrong," she basically yelled at the poor kitty but surprisingly he was able to hold composure.

A few seconds later he just couldn't help himself he knew what she was saying was

serious but he just burst out laughing "kissing that fool" he rolled over on the floor

almost to the point of tears such laughter befell him. "Yeah laugh it up" she said while

looking at artemis, slighter amused because of the fact she had never seen him laugh

very much. Then she regained her own composure " art – em – is" she whined "this is

serious".

"I know, I know" Artemis said regaining his own composure and trying to be of some

assistance to her. "It is probably a memory from the moon kingdom" artemis said calm

and collected. Mina was taken aback "how did you know it was a dream" Mina

questioned "Because no way would that guy allow you to kiss him" he said quite

blatantly "Plus I think he's got a thing for that other general, what's her name, oh yeah

zoisite" he said both questioning and answering himself while jumping onto her bed.

"What on earth do you mean I couldn't kiss him" she spoke rather irritable "I'm

absolutely irresistible, named after the goddess of love and beauty after all," she said

striking several poses. Sometimes she got quite up herself named after the planet Venus.

"Ri-ght aren't we up ourselves" Artemis said while rolling his eyes also trying to tease

her, which it was doing quite well to his liking anyway. She went over to artemis and

started to shake him "Ok" he spoke in a funny voice. She put him down "well before all

this" he said while looking at his fur "I came to give you something" he said still annoyed

about the condition of his fur "Oh goody I love presents" she said her childish side really

coming out, most would call it her 'blonde part' as many had referred to it. Artemis

jumped up a dazzling light engulfed her room and when it was gone a stunning a heart

locket placed on a gold chain was carefully laid down on the bed. Mina picked it up

every so gently as if it was made out of crystal. However, when she felt the thin gold

chain she realized it was quite tough almost indestructible. "What is it made out of" she

enquired while using her long slender fingers to look at the heart locket. "A metal that

has long left this earth, aralama" he spoke "oh ok" she spoke quite dumbfounded. She

looked carefully at the heart locket when she saw it, her Venus symbol engraved and

two letters M and K on either side and on the bottom of the symbol was the word

_forever. _She used her fingers to stroke the symbol when a tingling sensation engulfed

her entire body.

Then she froze, memories came flooding back as if time and space meant nothing to her

heart. It seemed the locket acted as a key. She remembered everyone Serena, the

moon princess, Raye princess and scout of mars, Lita, princess and scout to Jupiter and

Amy, Princess and scout to mercury but most of all she remembered her beloved

Kunzite. Kunzite had fulfilled his promise to come back to her but in the meantime,

Queen Beryl took him as her slave.

She snapped out of her trance to see artemis right in front of her face "huh, what's up"

she questioned "you zoned out after touching that locket so you tell me what's up" "just

more memories" mina said while she stood up looking in a not so deep trance. She had

to get him back and she knew just the people to help her, her best friends. They would

help her so she spoke to Artemis "we're going to have a scout meeting tomorrow" she

said as she got back into bed and turned over. Artemis just sighed a sweat drop

formed; at least she's back to her old perky self he thought to herself


End file.
